Midnight Confessions
by Ren the Phan Boy
Summary: Dan hasn't been sleeping well at all.


Title: Midnight Confessions

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Leister

Rating: M

Warning: Self harm

Author's Note: Should I continue this? I am thinking of having a second chapter. If you want more then I will add the second chapter. Please leave me a review telling me if you do and anything else you think I should have in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. They are their own person. This is purely fiction and any resemblance to real life actions is purely coincidental.

Dan sighed as he lay on his bed staring at ceiling. It was 1am and he couldn't get to sleep. He was having another one of those nights where he was feeling rather depressed and would be pacing up and down all night.

He got up and pulled a hoddy on walked into the kitchen getting himself a glass of water before he went and sat at his piano. He sipped his water and put it on top of the piano before he opened up the cover and started to play a slow sad song. It was haunting and beautiful at the same time.

Playing the piano had always calmed Dan and he found he could really get away from everything when he played. It was also how he best expressed himself. He was a rather awkward person when it came to saying how he felt.

Meanwhile in Phil's room next door the older boy had woken to the noise of the tap and frowned before he realised Dan must be having another bad night.

He reluctantly pulled himself from his warm cosy bed and pulled on a jumper before he walked through the hall. He could hear the piano playing. He was glad that meant Dan was trying to calm down.

He soon became concerned though when it suddenly stopped. Hurrying his steps he walked into the living room and frowned seeing Dan's figure hunched over the keys.

Both confused and concerned he walked over and put a hand on Dan's shoulder making him look up.

He saw tiers flowing down the pale face and such pain in his dear friends eyes but what caught his eye was the small knife in Dan's hand and then they trickles of blood that started to go down the upper side of Dan's left arm.

"Dan...why?" he scared shakily scared now.

Dan shook his heed "I can't Phil. I can't keep it a secret any longer." Dan stammered looking down as if ashamed of his secret.

Phil wanted to know what the problem was that was causing his dear friend so much pain but first he had to get the scars tended to.

"Ok we will talk bout this but first we need to get these seen to. Come to the kitchen." He said softly and led him to the kitchen comforting arms wrapped around his waist.

Once he had washed them he put some salve on them and then wrapped the wrist and lead Dan to his bed getting him to lay under the covers with him.

Now sat in Phil's warm bed they could talk properly and sort out what was hurting Dan so much.

"Dan please tell me what is it that always has you pacing up and down these nights and has gotten you into such a state?" he asked the worry shown clearly across Phil's face.

Dan bit his lip and looked down and then up into Phil's eyes.

"Please promise me you wont hate me. I couldn't live with that," he said.

Dan I could never hate you. You were the person who helped me believe I finally had some worth. You were my first friend who actually cared about me." Phil said.

Dan nodded and took a deep breath "Well see the thing is…I…dam this is so hard to say. I want to tell you but it's so hard." He said annoyed with himself. This big secret was what had been causing him so much stress and to have the breakdowns that he had.

Phil took Dan's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

'Take your time I'm here." He said softly.

"Well for the last year I've been having these confusing feelings and about half way through the year I realized something. I…I love you Phil." He said, saying the last bit rather fast turning red as well.

Phil was a bit shocked at the confession. He looked down at Dan's worried face and sighed, "Dan you should have told me sooner. " he said and hugged the other close.

"So you don't hate me? You don't think I'm a freak?" he asked.

"No I would never think such a thing. Dan I'm not strait myself. I'm bisexual, though I lean more towards guys." He said.

Dan gave a small smile now "I am two but do you feel the same way about me?" he asked.

Phil grinned and nodded "Yes Dan Howell I do. I never dreamed that this day would come. That I could tell my best friend I loved him. You always seemed reluctant to date anyone but now I see why." He said.

He leaned down and kissed him deeply wrapping his arms round Dan and holding him close.

When they parted he smiled at Dan with such love in his eyes.

After a while of cuddling and kissing they dosed of finally Dan was able to relax and stop stressing.


End file.
